Mara Jade as Arica
Mara Jade Stepped through the entrance to Jabba's Palace, on he r way to the throne room. When she got there, Jabba asked her her name and she answered "Arica almighty one." "Well, well, and what is your purpose heere my lovely?" Jabba replied, in basic. She told him, "I wish to be a dancer in your fine court." "Dance for us then," "Of course, my lord." She began to dance the most seductive dance that she knew. When she was finished, the court applauded her and Jabba called her over "Well done my pet, now come over her for you shall pleasure me tonight." Shocked, Mara obliged as Salacious Crumb laughed. A night with Jabba Mara walked slowly up to the dias whilst Jabba liked his lips in anticipation. "Good, now take your clothes off." Seeing little choice, she complied. "Do it slowly." Mara continued but slower this time. When she had taken it all off, Jabba told her to open her mouth and she complied. Jabba thrust his tongue into her mouth and licked all over, trying to touch every last mm, he then stuck his tongue down Mara's throat causing her to gag. Mara, on the other hand was disgusted at the vile taste of this beast's tongue and his slime trickling down her naked body. Whilst Jabba licked her mouth, he also groped her breasts. 'She will serve me well as my sex slave.' "Now take my tail and suck on it!" "Anything for you master." Mara picked up Jabba's tail and shoved it in her mouth. To make it easier, she laid her naked belly on the floor. She started sucking on it bringing it in and out of her mouth, she did for 10 minutes, then Jabba squirted his cum into her mouth and Mara pretended to greedily swallow it. Afterwards, he pulled his tail out and squirted his cum all over her back. "Stand up my pet." Mara complied and Jabba sprayed his juices all over her front. He then told her to let him lick her vagina and she did so. After Jabba had had his fill, he thrust his tail up her hole and sprayed his juices. "I love your company and shall enjoy it for a long time." He then laughed. Mara was horrified. "Now sleep before me." "Yes my mighty master." And so they both slept and Mara dreamed about the possibility of becoming Jabba's sex slave and wearing the leash for the rest of her life. '''The leash Mara lay awake in front of Jabba, still naked and not daring to get dressed or get off the throne. "Arica!" "Yes master." "I enjoyed your company and wish to enjoy it more therefore, I have decided to make you my sex slave," Mara was horrified, "Don't worry, being my sex slave is a great honour Mara." "You know who I am!" "Mara, I knew who you were the moment you set foot in my palace." "Then, why?" "You offered yourself to me, how could I refuse! Now, put this collar on." Whilst they had been talking, the collar had been given to Jabba along with a leash. "Yes master." Mara did as she was told, defeated. "Now beg me to attach your leash." "Master! Your pet begs you to attach her leash to her collar" "Good pet, you will now refer to me as master or high exalted one. You are my slave, my whore, my pet," Jabba told her as he attached the leash, "Amanda! Prepare my pet for her new life, her fishnet costume will do for now." The collar and leash were unbreakable. "Yes master." Amanda led Mara several corridors, until they got to the harem. Mara is prepared "Help me rub this over your body!" Mara started to help rub the oil that made her hair come out and never grow back. When they were done, she drank a liquid that made her voice more spirited. "The bread has rejuvenating serum in that keeps you beautiful and makes you live forever. It only works for those that have had had dealings with Hutt's mind you, but that does not matter for only hutts and their slaves so it does not matter. Now for your hair." She combed Mara's orange-red hair. "Put your costume back on and you ar- my god you are beautiful."Mara was probably the most beautiful woman in the galaxy now. Mara felt a tug on her leash "That means that The High Exalted One wants you. So go!" Mara left heading to the grand throne room. Mara Jade's new life as Jabba's sex slave "Aah! Mara, my lovely" "Your pet is willing to serve master." "Lie down in front of me for now." Mara did so. Luke picked that moment to arrive and Mara was hurt because the moment Luke decides to arrive is the moment she can't aid in his death. Leia was already in Jabba's harem, still resisting, she was brought in to watch Luke and when she saw him, she was incredibly happy, thinking that she was saved. She didn't know how wrong she was. "You will bring Solo and the wookie to me," Luke was saying and was smiling but was obviously pitiful at Mara because she was neutralized but because she was Jabba's sex slave a supposedly horrible position to be in. Jabba sent Luke into the rancor pit but he killed the rancor so Jabba decided to send them into the Sarlac Pit. Leia's friend's deaths Jabba, Mara and Leia boarded Jabba's sail barge and a leash was attached to Leia's collar except this leash could be broken and would be when they got back to the palace. When they arrived at the pit, Luke was sent in then Han and Then Chewy. Lando broke cover to prevent this so he went in as well. Having watched her friends perish, Leia was broken and would now willingly serve Jabba forever. Mara was exalted having seen that her mission had been completed and she too decided that she loved Jabba and actually wanted to serve him instead of just doing it because of her mission. The Empire crushes the rebellion and comes to release Mara They arrived back at the palace and Leia left for the harem. 10 minutes later, the Empire arrived to release Mara. The Emperor came in person and spoke "Mara! You are free, come with us." Mara looked at Jabba to ask permission to speak and Jabba allowed her to, "One: This collar and chain are unbreakable. Two: Jabba's pet's name is not Mara Jade, It is Arica, Jabba's sex slave!" "You mean, you want to be a slut and slave to Jabba the Hutt, not my right hand!" "YES!" "Fine then! Sorry for the intrusion." They left leaving Arica (that was her name now and Mara Jade no longer existed to her) and Jabba alone together. "Master!" "Yes Arica!" Arica got off the throne and took her clothes off, she then laid her front on the ground in front of Jabba, "Your pet begs to be your sex slave for it is all she deserves, lives for and wants. Arica ''submits to you High Exalted One. Your pet owns nothing. Mara Jade no longer exists." "I take you as my sex slave my kahnkee. Tonight we shall pleasure each other as we will every night from this moment on." The two of them pleasured each other and then slept together. '''Arica Jabba's pet' When they awoke, Jabba told her "Now that you have submitted to me, you should wear something more befitting a slave girl and not a dancer don't you think?" "That is exactly what your pet thinks" Arica replied with glee. Arica tore her fishnet costume to shreds. Jabba ordered Amanda to bring him the costume he had prepared for Arica and, 5 minutes later, Amanda came back with a red-two part bikini made out of fishnet, with one part 'covering' her breasts and the other 'covering' her thighs. Amanda had also brought a snake-like red-golden arm bracelet. With happiness Arica realized that they didn't really cover her so she was sort of showing her privet areas, "thank you master, your pet loves her new costume." "I knew you would Arica, I knew you would." Arica now serviced Jabba, distracted his guests and danced for him. Try these stories! Lea during her enslavement in 'Mara Jade as Arica'- Leia fails in her mission to save Han and becomes part of Jabba's harem. Li Lan- The sequel to Leia during her enslavement in Mara Jade as Arica', Jabba changes Leia's name to Li Lan and she joins Arica as Jsbba's pet. The sequel: Arica